EN CAMBIO NO
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: una romántica historia, el amor de jóvenes, entre un pianista y un extraño que le vio llorar en su fracaso, ¿puedes seguir amándole a pesar que él ya se fue? YAOI
1. Aprendiendo a equivocarse

Capítulo I "Aprendiendo a equivocarse"

JAPON…

Quizás bastaba respirar, sólo respirar muy lento, mi amor.

Tal vez, la cuerda se tiró tanto que fue demasiado y se rompió.

Porque así de frágil es el hilo de la vida. Cuando estás al borde de perderla, si sientes que todo hubiese sido distinto, ese segundo, querría que fuese tuyo.

Tenías la sensibilidad y la inocencia en una persona. Podía ver en tus ojos negros, mi propio futuro.

¿Cuántas veces te dije que no podíamos hablar ahora?... ¿cuántas veces nos perdimos en esas horas interminables de admiración?...

Estaba tan ocupado con mi pasión, que no me di cuenta de que estabas tú en primer lugar. Demasiado tarde… pero no lo es, para tocar esta última canción, para ti.

-Es diciembre, hijo mío- una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes y una esbelta figura, terminaba de arreglar la corbata de su pequeño, el menor de sus hijos, para su debut como concertista.

-Ya está bien la corbata madre- dice nervioso aquel chico rubio, de ojos verdes, de complexión delgada.

-Este traje te queda a la perfección- le contempla.

-Gracias- responde algo avergonzado.

La madre vestía un largo vestido negro, con lentejuelas en los plisados. Tenía la espalda descubierta. Unos tirantes finos que estaban amarrados al cuello. Sus zapatos eran de charol negro. En el cuello, llevaba puesto un pañuelo del mismo tono y con algunas lentejuelas como adorno. Sus aros eran largos, con la figura de una cruz, y en el centro, poseía una incrustación de esmeralda.

Su hijo, vestía un elegante traje negro, que estaba compuesto por una camisa blanca, con bordados en el cuello, una cinta negra que formaba una rosa. La chaqueta era tipo frac, abotonada hacia el lado y atrás caía en dos puntas. Calcetines negros y zapatos del mismo tono.

-Wolfram, tú puedes hacerlo- dice su madre, quien le deja a solas para que terminara de concentrarse y pudiese salir a escena.

El teatro estaba lleno a más no poder. Las personas en los balcones, miraban con sus elegantes binoculares a ese artista revelación.

-Señoras y señores, hoy tenemos el agrado de presentarles a un nuevo artista que hace su debut en este teatro- dice el animador- es el mejor pianista de la nueva generación, ha obtenido una calificación alta y su rendimiento es notable… dejo en este escenario al pianista, Wolfram von Belefield- anuncia y se hace un lado.

Wolfram entra a escena y el animador le saludó amablemente. Luego se fue hasta un rincón para que el pianista hiciera lo suyo, tocar el piano y sorprender a todo este público.

Hizo una reverencia hacia el público y se sentó en su puesto. Con los dedos sobre las teclas, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Comenzó a tocar… era una canción italiana, la cual le gustaba mucho en lo personal.

-¿Qué está interpretando?- decía un hombre mayor, conocedor de este ámbito.

-Es una canción común y corriente- responde otro caballero que estaba a su lado- ¿cómo puede hacer esto?, debe tener demasiada confianza como para salir con esta clase de números.

-Pensé que iba a interpretar algo más tradicional, algo como Mozart, Chopin, en fin- dice el mayor, mientras arreglaba sus gruesos lentes.

-Hay que ver la juventud de hoy- responde en un suspiro su compañero.

-Estás haciéndolo muy bien, Wolfram- decía su madre, quien le miraba como hipnotizada por su actuación.

-Ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que le oí tocar el piano- dice Conrad, hermano mayor de Wolfram, quien ejercía su profesión de médico.

-No es para tanto- dijo Gwendal, con el ceño fruncido- es una composición vacía, no tiene sentimientos, no transmite nada.

-No seas tan estricto con tu hermano- reprende la rubia- deberías apoyarlo más.

-Todavía le falta mucho, me cansé de esta música vacía- dice Gwendal, quien se levanta de su puesto VIP y se retira.

-Gwendal, ven aquí- dice su madre, pero ya su hijo, se fue muy enojado.

-Ya no puedo… más- pensó el rubio y tocó una nota mal y así, dejó el piano y al público.

Algunos de los espectadores aplaudieron la breve puesta en escena. Otros reclamaron y tuvieron que devolverle el dinero de sus boletos. Fue un perfecto desastre.

Yuuri, quien había asistido con sus padres a ese evento, sintió pena por ese joven pianista.

Debieron ser los nervios. Sí, no pudo por los nervios. Debe pasar algo de eso en la vida real. Tal vez le llamaría pánico escénico.

-Yuu-chan, pobre niño- dice su madre, quien se levanta de su puesto y le sigue su esposo y su hijo mayor.

-Es un completo desperdicio- dice Sou molesto- alguien que no puede tocar el piano y se hace llamar pianista, deberían considerar el otorgarle el título.

-Voy al baño- dice Yuuri, quien fue hasta un pasillo.

-Estos baños están cerrados, joven- aparece una mujer mayor que estaba haciendo aseo- hay otro en el segundo piso.

-Gracias- dice el pelinegro, quien ve la escalera totalmente alfombrada con un rojo intenso. La barandilla era de madera y tenía algunos tallados- mire que subir tanto escalón para ir al baño- murmura por lo bajo, llegando a una puerta de madera, que tenía una figura masculina- al fin- abre la puerta y siente que alguien está llorando.

Wolfram estaba frente al espejo, con su rostro desencajado. Su cabello por la transpiración quedaba pegado a su frente. Sus ojos estaban anegados por las lágrimas. Su respiración era rápida, desesperada. Aún así, no emitía ningún quejido. Sólo el espejo se encargaba de mostrarle aquella muestra de debilidad y humillación.

-Todavía no- decía bajo, ignorando que había otro chico, un perfecto extraño, mirándole con una extrema compasión.

-Lo siento- dice Yuuri, sacando de su trance al novato pianista que en ese momento, le dio la espalda.

-No te dijeron que este es un baño privado- dice el rubio, sacando papel de la máquina que está pegada a la muralla, y se seca el rostro.

-Los baños del primer piso los estaban limpiando- responde el pelinegro, quien se acerca unos pasos- tu concierto no estuvo mal- dice y calla, al ver la expresión de ese chico, que le miraba de una forma que era "mejor calla antes que te arranque alguna parte de tu cuerpo".

-No lo digas porque me compadeces, extraño- dice Wolfram saliendo del baño y de paso, chocando con el hombro de Yuuri, quien da un paso en falso, sin caerse al suelo.

-Que tipo más raro- se acuerda que iba a ocupar el baño.

Entró con rapidez al baño. Dentro de su mente, sólo estaba la mirada de aquel chico que lloraba frente al espejo. Se veía tan solitario y sencillamente, algo surgió dentro de él.

-¡Yuu-chan!, ¿cuánto más quieres que te esperemos?- su madre estaba aburrida, lo mismo que su padre y hermano.

-Lo siento, ya vámonos- se une al grupo y se van a casa.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad o dulzura. Para Wolfram era un soberano fracaso en su mundo. Su fallo no fue por falta de confianza o porque se le olvidó la composición. Su piedra de tope, siempre fue la interpretación. Debía aprender a sentir la música, que naciera, brotara de cada fibra de su ser. Que alcanzara y llenara cada rincón de ese extenso teatro. Que fuera uno con ese instrumento de cuerdas y piezas blancas y negras.

-Ya podrás volver a presentarte, hijo- su madre lo consolaba ante su fracaso como pianista- este recién es el comienzo.

-No madre, no lo creo- responde el ojiverde, quien se sienta a su lado, en el living- no soy un pianista completo, yo no vivo la música.

-Menos mal que lo entiendes, Wolfram- aparece Gwendal.

-Hermano, tú lo sabes bien, después de todo fuiste mi maestro.

-Si vas a rendirte tan fácilmente, entonces me darás la razón- se va a practicar en su piano.

-Tienes talento para esto, no lo olvides- su madre le da un beso en la frente y se fue a dormir.

-Creo que lo mejor, es que me vaya a descansar- apaga las luces del living y se fue a su dormitorio.

Mientras se desvestía para ponerse su pijama rosa y con vuelitos, pensaba en aquel chico que le vio llorar en el teatro. Aquella expresión de compasión, la odiaba. Por eso no lloraba frente a nadie, a menos que hubiese llegado a su límite.

Sin pensar demasiado, se fue a sentar al banquillo y tocó el piano. Era su costumbre antes de ir a dormir. Desde que era muy pequeño.

Pero ahora, era diferente. Había algo, en lo cual pensar.

Alguien en quien pensar… se remontó a esa escena.

Volvió a revivir su dolor y también lo sintieron sus dedos, que iban de acorde en acorde, a veces con rudeza y otras, con sutileza. Un torbellino de emociones que terminaron de explotar, en nuevas lágrimas. Su cuerpo estaba vivo. Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. No sabía que aquel chico, ese extraño, le había enseñado lo que le faltaba… "vivir e interpretar una pieza de música".

Yuuri iba a la secundaria como era costumbre. Todos los días, para él eran lo mismo. Estudiar, trabajos, conversar, desayunos extraños de su madre, en fin, no había algo más allá que le cambiase su rutina.

-Chicos, pongan atención- la profesora se arregla los lentes y un nuevo alumno entra a la clase- preséntate.

-Soy Wolfram von Belefield- dice el ojiverde, como saludo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y hasta algunos chicos también. Ya que el nuevo estudiante tenía unos rasgos delicados. La piel blanca y el uniforme negro, la acentuaban.

Yuuri se quedó impresionado. Aquel mismo chico que había visto antes, en el teatro, era su compañero nuevo.

-A ti te estaba buscando- dice con voz firme el rubio, quien se lo llevó de un tirón de la sala.

-Esperen, la clase todavía no termina- dice la profesora, pero los alumnos, sólo desaparecieron y los que quedaron dentro de la sala, algunas chicas deprimidas y los chicos, frustrados.

Continuará…

PD: un fanfic también antiguo, espero les agrade, escrito siempre con mucho cariño :)


	2. Entrega

Capítulo 2 "Entrega"

Sólo nos queda el amor,  
Abrazados sin aliento,  
Olvidar cada segundo,  
Nada es invisible a mis ojos,  
Dime qué quieres…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Yuuri que fue sacado de la sala de clases por Wolfram y ahora estaban en la azotea del colegio.

-Quería verte, otra vez- dice el rubio, mirándole.

-¿Y por esa razón me sacaste de la sala?- pregunta sin entender el punto central de la conversación.

-Soy un pianista, el mejor de mi clase, pero todavía no estoy completo- dice Wolfram, sin apartar la mirada- tú me viste cuando caí en ese abismo… cuando al fin entendí qué era lo que me faltaba,

-¿Qué te falta?

-Alguien que quiera escucharme tocar el piano.

-Y, ¿qué quieres que haga yo?

-Ven conmigo, ahora- le toma de la mano y se van hasta la sala de música, donde había un piano- quiero que me escuches practicar, quiero que me admires, ¿lo entiendes?

-Pero si tocas muy bien el piano.

-Una cosa es tocar bien una pieza, siguiendo la partitura, otra muy distinta es tocar una pieza, interpretándola.

-Pero estamos en clases ahora mismo, ¿podría ser después del recreo?...

Sus sentidos quedaron nublados al escuchar tan imponente melodía. La concentración de su compañero, la agilidad con la que hacía cada movimiento, el cómo iba abriendo y cerrando sus ojos de acuerdo a los tiempos, el compás… era como si tuviese vida o alguien le estuviera cantando con una voz tan aguda y melodiosa a la vez.

Para mi es tan fácil,  
En este mes sin ti,  
Sigues aquí,  
Mi amor no tiene fin…

En el salón de clases, no faltaron los rumores o malos comentarios sobre ellos.

La envidia les corroía por las venas.

Cómo aquel chico tan guapo, iba a fijarse en un chico como Yuuri.

-¿Qué te pareció?- dijo Wolfram al terminar de tocar la pieza musical.

-Está muy bien… me encanta, de verdad- responde Yuuri, emocionado.

-Todos los días vendrás a escucharme tocar el piano, a esta misma hora, no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden- dice el ojiverde, quien deja tapada las teclas y sale de la sala de música.

-¿Quién se cree para venir a ordenarme?- piensa el pelinegro después de cavilar bien lo que había escuchado.

No estaba molesto. Sólo un poco. Y no era por la breve conversación con su nuevo compañero, sino, era el hecho de que se había convertido en el centro de la envidia y por lo tanto, le harían pagar por ello.

Cuando abrió su mochila, tenía un montón de papeles vacíos con basura.

Apestaba. Y más encima, los culpables se rieron a carcajada limpia. Pobres, casi se quedan sin pulmones para la próxima.

Su almuerzo, siempre tan bien envuelto, estaba a medias y con las verduras todas revueltas. Nunca se le pasó por la mente que por culpa de un compañero, los demás le iban hacer la vida a cuadritos.

Cuando fue al baño, había dos compañeros, mayores que Yuuri. Lo acorralaron contra la pared lo golpearon hasta cansarse y le pintaron la cara con plumón la palabra "perdedor".

Esa era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. Apenas viera a ese chico, le diría que no puede juntarse con él, porque sencillamente los demás, prefieren verle medio muerto pero lejos de él. Y no entendía, porqué debería ser de esa forma.

-¿Prefieres dejar de escucharme?- dice el rubio terminando de beber su jugo.

Por casualidad lo había encontrado en la azotea del colegio. Otra vez.

-Tienes razón- dice Yuuri, sacando la voz- todavía te falta perfeccionarte.

-¿Estás dispuesto a escucharme todos los días?

-Si, pero no en el colegio.

-Entonces, te llevaré a mi casa, así estaremos más cómodos para los ensayos.

-Me parece bien, ¿puedo llamarte Wolfram?

-Si, con la condición de que no quiero que nadie más me llame por mi nombre, salvo tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo que quiero… hay algún problema con eso.

-Para nada.

Pero hoy no es cierto,  
Sin explicaciones,  
Y perdonar no,  
Me equivoqué, es suficiente,  
Sólo escúchame tocar, mañana,  
Mañana.

Así siguieron las cosas. En las clases se veían, pero mantenían las distancias. Y por la tarde, a la salida, se iban juntos a su casa.

-Quiero aprender a tocar el piano… ¿podrías enseñarme?- pregunta el pelinegro, en una de sus juntas.

-Soy un profesor altamente estricto y exigente- dice Wolfram, lleno de orgullo.

-Quiero aprender, eso es todo.

-Está bien, lo haré.

Porque mis dedos se rompen,  
Por más que ensaye, no tengo emociones,  
Me adentro en un sueño,  
Todo es para ti,  
Una tecla por otra.

¿Puedes sentirme?  
Besándote y tocándote,  
A través de mi pasión,  
Regresa esa noche,  
Eres mi debilidad,  
No lo puedo superar.

Esto no es cierto,  
Todo se ha roto,  
Ya no puedes secar mis lágrimas,  
Puedo verte,  
Sólo en esa foto,  
Y en este viejo piano.

Pero hoy, no es cierto,  
Sin explicaciones,  
Y perdonar, no,  
Me equivoqué, es suficiente,  
Sólo escúchame tocar, mañana  
Mañana.

Fue en ese instante… en que me di cuenta, que jamás podría apartar mi mirada de la tuya… había que aprender a entregarse, pero hay distintas formas de ver esa misma palabra… y más tarde, lo entenderíamos…

Una noche en que Yuuri se quedó en la casa de Wolfram, después de una larga lección de piano.

-Yuuri… ¿puedo besarte?

-¿Qué quieres?

-No hables más- se acerca y le mira, sus profundos ojos negros. En ellos se notaba cierto temor por lo que vendría. Acarició esa mejilla morena, como si fuese lo más preciado que tenía. Se deleitó con el temblor de Yuuri, aquel estremecimiento por la cercanía…

Hasta que ambos cerraron sus ojos y se besaron.

En cambio no…

Continuará…


	3. Deseo a la luna llena

Capítulo 3 Deseo a la luna llena

Anoche pedí un deseo,  
Mientras cerraba los ojos,  
Veía tu rostro tan sólo con mis manos,  
Estoy solo,  
Recordando cada segundo,  
Mirando la ventana.

Noches eternas deseándote,  
Silenciosamente,  
Sintiendo que me quemo por dentro,  
Todavía sigo bajo el umbral esperándote,  
Querido, sigo aquí.

A veces pienso en ti,  
Como una fuerza sobrenatural,  
Un tornado que me destroza,  
Escucha estas palabras que me desbordan,  
Toma mi mano, mírame otra vez,  
Te amaré toda mi vida.

Noches eternas esperándote,  
En nuestro lugar,  
Sintiendo que tú eres todo para mí,  
Todo mi deseo, cae en ti,  
Todo lo que amo eres tú,  
Mi estrella, brilla,  
Mi amor, es eterno.

Noches eternas deseándote,  
Silenciosamente,  
Sintiendo que me quemo por dentro,  
Todavía sigo bajo el umbral esperándote,  
Querido, sigo aquí.

Mi estrella, brilla,  
Mi amor, es eterno.

Pensé que mi cuerpo era más fuerte… pensaba que esta clase de sentimientos no podían surgir de un momento a otro. Pensaba que no podría llegar a sentir algo remotamente parecido a esto… por ti.

Por unos segundos, creí que íbamos a estar así para siempre. En sus labios, tan suaves… su lengua, como un terciopelo que me guía, me embriaga, me envenena.

-Wolfram…- decía Yuuri, mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo poco a poco después del beso.

Sentía que su pecho iba a explotar. Su corazón era un tambor que sonaba a mil por hora.

Latiendo con tanta fuerza que creyó iba a salir de su pecho. Como una especie de quinceañera… que descubría qué era el amor.

-Quédate, esta noche- decía el rubio, quien torturaba su cuello con besos.

Sólo asintió… sin percatarse del mundo, o de otras personas, llegaron a la habitación de Wolfram.

Todo lo que alguna vez creyeron, se esfumó. Todo lo interno, salió a flote. Pasión, dominio, todo lo que jamás pensaron que existía de verdad.

Porque para Wolfram, él era la llave de su corazón. El único que le había visto flaquear y a la vez, despertar cada fibra de su ser, con sólo una mirada, una simple mirada que no alcanzaba a llegar más allá.

Sólo puedo pedir un deseo esta noche… y es que esta noche sea eterna… inolvidable.

Una melodía podía escucharse a lo lejos… era "primavera" de Mozart. Ese debía ser Gwendal que estaba practicando en su habitación.

Como eco en las murallas, se fue haciendo más intenso.

Más propio. Como palabras que quedaban grabadas en su cuerpo, así eran los besos y caricias recibidas.

Gemidos que escapaban de sus labios… era la melodía perfecta… la interpretación del placer.

Y esa mirada, jamás podría olvidarla.

Él era como un ave que estaba preso en su jaula… enfermo… esperando ayuda… aquella luz que le liberara de sus tinieblas. Que le diera el corazón que poseía y no latía… ahora era capaz de entender la música. La música es partitura, práctica, corazón y alma. Todo de ti, se expresa, te llena, te colma y te hace viajar a pasajes desconocidos de ti mismo.

Fue la música que nos acercó. Por la música, es que aún puedo verte en mi mente…

Wolfram despertó en mitad de la noche. Había soñado otra vez con Yuuri. Habían lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos… había vuelto al presente.

Vio el piano que estaba en su habitación. Retiró la tapa y comenzó a tocar.

Tanta desesperanza y tristeza, brotaba de sus notas.

Al cerrar los ojos, pudo verle con toda claridad y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a sumergirse en ese sueño sin fin… donde nada cambiaba… donde aún podía tenerle.

Le besaba como si se fuese la vida. Con sus manos, recorría ese moreno cuerpo que se estremecía. Quería recordar, tan sólo con el tacto. Así jamás podría olvidarle.

Yuuri, sólo podía enredar sus dedos en esos cabellos que parecían de oro. Estar con él, era como el Paraíso.

La luna llena, con todo su brillo y esplendor, iluminó la habitación. Las cortinas rojas corridas a un costado, le permitían participar de este ritual de amor.

-No te vayas- decía el ojiverde, abrazándole- quédate- decía al oído.

-Podemos seguir viéndonos en la escuela- decía el pelinegro, sonriendo.

-No es lo mismo- decía y fruncía el ceño. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-Tenemos las lecciones de piano.

-Eso no es suficiente- volvía a decirle poniendo en aprietos a Yuuri.

-Tendrá que serlo- sonríe- sospecharán si me quedo mucho en tu casa.

-No me interesa.

-A mí sí- mira serio- vamos a dormir- bosteza, cerrando los ojos.

-No quiero dormir, despierta.

Pero Yuuri ya se había dormido.

Wolfram, ve las marcas de los golpes en el cuerpo de Yuuri. Eso era imperdonable.

Pasó el resto de la noche, contemplando a su amante.

AL OTRO DÍA…

Yuuri y Wolfram llegaron juntos a la escuela. Como siempre, más de alguno le jugó bromas pesadas al moreno.

Mientras el rubio se mantenía a distancia.

Wolfram se fue a la azotea. Sintió la brisa helada que revolvía sus cabellos dorados y tuvo un mal presagio.

Quisiera que este momento quedaran grabados en nuestras mentes para siempre.

Al ver la luna llena, sólo pedía un solo deseo, permanecer a tu lado.

Yuuri fue acorralado por los mismos compañeros de clase que le golpearon.

-Todavía no aprendes la lección- saca una cortaplumas y la coloca en el cuello de Yuuri- aléjate de él o te mueres.

-No sacas nada con matarme- dice el pelinegro, sonriendo.

-Si no lo sueltas, yo te mataré- dice Wolfram furioso.

-Nosotros no queríamos…- decían al unísono sus pretendientes.

-Si sales con él nada bueno pasará- dice el pelirrojo que había amenazado a Yuuri.

-No me interesa lo que tú digas- dice el rubio, tomando a su amante de la mano y yéndose del lugar.

-Nos las pagarás… Yuuri Shibuya- dice el pelirrojo, golpeando la pared.

-Detente Mihoushi- dice su rival en la conquista del nuevo estudiante.

-Mataré… juro que lo mataré.

No debí hacer oídos sordos a esa amenaza. Debí matarlo con mis propias manos sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, no lo hice.

CASA DE WOLFRAM…

-Wolfram, ¿me enseñarías la sinfonía "primavera" de Mozart?

-Esa es más avanzada en cuanto a complejidad, ¿estás seguro?

-Quiero ser tan bueno en el piano como tú.

-Te enseñaré- busca en un maletín de cuero las partituras.

Luego de hallarlas, las colocó en el respaldo del piano y comenzó a interpretarla.

Yuuri quedó fascinado. Era tan melodiosa, alegre, compleja y profunda. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, aprender.

Pasaron dos semanas y Yuuri al fin creyó que todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero el destino le tenía algo preparado.

Mihoushi, junto con sus compañeros, le secuestraron.

Wolfram no sabía nada al respecto. Buscó a su amante por todas partes.

En una habitación oscura. Con sólo una débil luz que estaba a punto de extinguirse se encontraba, Yuuri Shibuya. Atado con cinta adhesiva de embalaje, amordazado.

-Ahora nadie vendrá a salvarte- ríe sádico Mihoushi con su cortaplumas en la mano.

Yuuri cerró los ojos, con fuerza. El eco de las risas de los compañeros de Mihoushi, llenaban el lugar.

El eco de un golpe seco quedó en la habitación. Y la sangre, tiñó el piso, junto con lágrimas y un dolor apresado.

Continuará…


	4. Sangre y Venganza

Capítulo IV Sangre y Venganza

Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir. Aún así deseaba pedirle un último deseo a la luna llena que fue testigo de nuestra unión. ¿Podrías volver a mí?...

Será que sólo a través de un conjunto de notas puedo estar cerca de ti. Aquellas notas que tanto me han acompañado, pero que no calma mi soledad.

Todo se ha consumado.

Ojala todos tuviésemos un reloj para retroceder el tiempo. Te aseguro que sólo quiero estar contigo.

Recordar cada palabra dicha y que quedaron encerradas en nuestra habitación. No hay rincón que vea y tú no estés.

¿Puede el destino ser tan cruel?, o miramos el espejo y nos damos cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha pasado…

No todo está escrito en las estrellas. Ellas no son suficientes para expresar todo lo que me haces falta.

Los días no pasan en vano. Espérame.

¿Sabías que el corazón no sabe mentir?, ¿por qué los labios sí?...

Sólo el silencio, tiene la verdadera respuesta.

Un agudo grito no podía salir de la garganta de Yuuri.

Quedó preso del dolor. La tibia sangre corría y empapaba el piso. Hasta convertirlo en un pequeño charco.

La risa de Mihoushi llenó el lugar. Mientras que sus dos cómplices se miraban preocupados por el creciente estado de locura de su líder.

Los tendones de los dedos de Yuuri fueron cortados. Uno a uno. Las lágrimas corrían por ese rostro que lentamente iba camino a la inconsciencia.

La maldad personificada. No alcanzaba siquiera a imaginar el castigo que vendría más tarde…

Yuuri respiraba con dificultad. Ya no era dolor lo que sentía en su cuerpo. Iba más allá de todo lo que se puede sentir en esos momentos. Desde la soledad y la esperanza de que alguien le podría salvar, hasta la rabia de porqué ellos no podían estar juntos.

¿Por qué se les condenaba a esa situación?... los celos y la locura, ya habían traspasado la delgada línea de la cordura… ¡qué más se podría esperar!

Mihoushi todo lo que deseaba, lo obtenía. Aún si por ello debía eliminar a alguien.

Es por ello que sus cómplices le seguían. Por miedo. Nada parecido a la lealtad.

En el fondo, más allá de la atracción que pudiesen sentir hacia Wolfram, era la vida de un compañero la que peligraba.

¿Así es como termina todo?, pensaba el pelinegro, mientras lentamente se cerraban sus ojos. Ya no podía mover sus dedos aunque quisiera. El miedo, se había apoderado de su mente. Lentamente, caminaba en un valle de tinieblas y absoluta oscuridad.

Wolfram para ese entonces, fue a todos los lugares posibles del colegio. El mal presagio le inundó con enorme pesar hasta dolerle el pecho.

Por un segundo, sus ojos se fijaron en un viejo depósito que antiguamente era un almacén. Si su instinto no le engañaba, allí debía estar Yuuri.

Con sus fuerzas algo agotadas por las largas carreras, las reunió con la firme esperanza de que allí estuviera.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y la silueta de tres hombres, salió a la luz del atardecer.

Sin embargo, ellos pasaron a segundo plano, cuando desvió la vista hacia un bulto humano.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía dormido.

El corazón se le detuvo unos segundos. La respiración se cortó de golpe. Miraba horrorizado el charco de sangre donde él estaba sentado.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- preguntó y su facción se contrajo con una expresión de profundo rencor hacia Mihoushi.

-Todo lo hice por ti- decía éste tratando de captar la mirada del objeto de su deseo. Al terminar, botó el arma blanca al suelo y ésta hizo un singular sonido que los que estaban presentes, no pasó desapercibido.

-Vámonos de aquí- decía uno de los cómplices, con terror puro en su voz- yo no seré parte de esto- dice y sale corriendo, seguido por el tercer cómplice.

-¡Yuuri!, responde- la voz de Wolfram era un muda súplica que no llegaba a los oídos de su amante- ¿qué te han hecho estos malditos?- pregunta y sostiene entre sus manos el rostro de él.

La respiración se fue acelerando. Se pausaba y a veces, se detenía.

Dolor, agonía, terror. Todo en un mismo espacio. En un mismo cuerpo.

Para Wolfram era un espectáculo sádico y lleno de maldad. No cabía dentro de su cabeza.

Pero lo que más le impactó, fue que al dejar su rostro, bajó hasta tocar sus manos.

Notó las heridas punzantes que tenía esos dedos que una vez le acariciaron.

-¿Wolfram?- logró pronunciar Yuuri recobrando la conciencia- vete, por favor- le pedía y volvía a cerrar sus ojos negros.

-Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso…- dice y golpea la mejilla del pelinegro- ¡tienes que vivir, me entendiste!- le exclamó con las fuerzas que recobró.

Mihoushi no podía creerlo. Por más que le hiciera daño, hasta el punto de lo inexplicable y lo imperdonable, sólo podía caer al suelo y llevarse ambas manos a su cabello el cual tiró, hasta cortar unos pocas hebras.

-Esto no era el plan- repetía una y otra vez mientras apretaba la quijada.

Continuará…

Avances del próximo capítulo.

-¡Vive!- exclamaba Wolfram con sus manos ensangrentadas, mientras Yuuri era internado en el hospital.

¿Vivir?, eso es lo que más deseo. Que podamos reírnos de nuestra estupidez todos los días. Juntos estudiemos y compartamos la sesión de música.

No puedo arrepentirme de esa noche en que te vi llorar.

Si todos los días debiera reconsiderar el estar juntos, no podría con esa carga. Todo músico, tiene su inspirador.

Por algo el destino nos habrá juntado… eso quiero creer… no importa cuántas tormentas quieran caer sobre nuestras cabezas, no importa cuántos tipos quieran tenerte, porque sé quién eres… ¿puedes creer que el amor no es egoísta?... creo que el amor nos enseña el egoísmo… sí, no todo está escrito en las estrellas, porque el destino lo creamos nosotros, con cada día en que tenemos aire en los pulmones.

continuará...


	5. Capitulo V

Capítulo V

Cuando estás tan cerca de poder alcanzar tu mayor sueño, hay veces en que éste se evapora y sólo nos queda su aroma, su perfume, su viveza. Dicen que los sueños son sueños, pero para poder alcanzarlos, se requiere más que la simple intención… más que el deseo… tiempo y la disposición.

Ahora que estoy a punto de perder a la persona que amo… no soy capaz de sentir absolutamente nada más que miedo.

Saber lo pequeño que soy ante las circunstancias… lo grande que es la incertidumbre… me carcome por dentro.

Parece ácido en la piel.

Sólo quería huir. Huir de mi mismo y de todo aquel que me persigue. De todos quienes sepan mi nombre o me conocen de alguna manera.

¿Por qué no lo entienden?... tengo entre mis brazos al ser más importante de mi vida… quien no reacciona a mis llamados, quien no habla…

¿Cómo podré tocar el piano, si tú no estás conmigo?...

En cada rincón de mi mente, puedo verte sonreír… oír claramente tu voz…

Puedo recordar, el torpe movimiento de tus dedos sobre las teclas del piano… el de un aprendiz que descubre por primera vez desnudar su alma.

Que no he hecho yo a lo largo de mi carrera más que eso… desnudar mi alma.

Pero en el fondo, siempre estaba vacío. Carente de emoción. Sólo soledad.

Por eso esa noche, lloraba no por mi falta de talento o por los pocos aplausos del público… lloraba porque no tenía nada que entregar.

Si veía mi reflejo en el espejo, sólo veía a un tipo vestido con un traje elegante.

No había vida en mis ojos, ni calidez en mis palabras… nadie en quien preocuparme excepto por llenar auditorios y hacerme cada vez más famoso.

Sólo esperaba hallar a esa persona. Alguien en el cual pudiera confiar, creer, vivir.

Compartir más que un simple autógrafo.

Firmar más que un simple disco.

Wolfram despertó de su sueño.

El suave eco de su voz, resonaba dentro de la habitación.

"Quédate"

La melancolía era su fiel compañera. Tan complaciente y triste. Si tuviese mi rostro, sería ese reflejo que el espejo de su habitación le mostraba.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara. La herida no cicatrizaba. Ardía. Sangraba. Como un agujero que nada lo puede llenar.

Ni siquiera la música que tanto amaba.

El hilo del destino que nos unía se ha cortado. Lo puedo ver en mi dedo. Se rompió aquel día.

Los días siguen pasando. Mientras tú sigues ausente.

"Quédate conmigo".

Le abrazó con fuerza.

Quédate…

¿Cómo sería un mundo sin él?...

No podía concebirlo.

Eso era lo único que pensaba, mientras le llevaba hacia el hospital más cercano.

Mientras observaba las gotas de sangre que iba dejando en el camino… el solo hecho de que él estuviese en esas condiciones… ¿qué más podría hacer?

-Ya vamos a llegar… falta poco- repetía una y otra vez a un inconsciente Yuuri.

Varias veces en el camino, tuvo que detenerse. El peso del cuerpo de su amante y el cansancio de la carrera de antes le pasaban la cuenta. No era el momento de ser débil.

Yuuri, quédate conmigo…

Hasta que sus súplicas fueron escuchadas. Al mirar hacia su costado derecho, vio la fachada de un hospital.

Se apresuró en llegar allí y apenas entraron, las enfermeras le quitaron a Yuuri de sus brazos.

Wolfram vio cómo se llevaban a su amante a una habitación a la cual no podía entrar.

El pecho se le oprimió. Era tan intenso el dolor y la angustia que se apoderaba de él.

Vio sus manos… estaban impregnadas con la sangre de Yuuri. Su ropa, todo le recordaba aquella imagen grotesca de maltrato.

¿Qué debería hacer?...

Miraba su alrededor. Todos le miraban espantados.

Yo… yo…

¿Es mucho pedir que te quedes conmigo?...

Fue hacia el baño más cercano. Se lavó varias veces las manos hasta que la sangre desapareció…

Su ropa todavía conservaba la evidencia.

Yuuri…

Wolfram, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

Algo dentro de mí se removió. ¿Puedes ver mi figura bajo esta oscuridad?

No tengo fuerzas para seguir. Estoy perdido en este mundo. En su dulce manto. Unas manos acarician mi rostro. Son tan cálidas.

No sientas culpa. ¿Podrías abrazarme?, sólo abrázame.

Déjame permanecer allí. Déjame oler tu aroma.

Quisiera enredar mis dedos en tus cabellos rubios… pero mis dedos no responden mi llamado.

¿Puedo quedarme junto a ti?... aunque no pueda volver a tocarte… aunque no puedas escucharme tocar el piano.

Saboreamos la felicidad y nos embriagamos con facilidad.

Tengo miedo.

Tenía mil cosas que contarte. Pero hoy no.

Está bien si te quedas a mi lado…

Si todo esto fuese una brutal pesadilla, no quisiera despertar de ella. No quiero huir.

Pero… tengo miedo.

Parece que sólo hemos acarreado la venganza y el dolor en nuestros hombros… si es tan doloroso estar juntos, lo mejor es separarnos aquí.

Ya sabes que todo artista tiene su inspiración depositada en algo.

Tú eres mi música. El piano es sólo un compañero fiel que ha estado conmigo durante muchos años.

Sin embargo, cuando te veo, cuando te hablo, cuando respiras el mismo aire que yo… te conviertes en mi instrumento… así, con mis manos y mi alma que abarca cada nota, tus dulces sonidos son mi interpretación.

Eso absolutamente nadie podrá quitármelo, jamás.

Bajo la estrepitosa lluvia,  
Elevamos nuestros deseos,  
A un ocaso que no podemos alcanzar.

En el gran abanico de los juramentos,  
Hay uno en tu cabello,  
No puedo leerlo,  
Ya que mis ojos están vendados.

Apenas puedo ver tu rostro…

El tiempo se nos va de las manos,  
Sin poder detener esta carrera,  
Aventureros que persiguen su deseo,  
Uno que no ha sido escuchado, proclamado o aceptado.

Simplemente no me ames por compasión,  
En cambio no,  
No quiero escucharte,  
No mires el ser en que me he convertido,  
Cualquier cosa que digas… la creeré,  
Aunque sea una mentira.

Wolfram abandonó el hospital para ir a la casa de Yuuri y avisar del accidente.

El eco de la mamá de Yuuri todavía permanece dentro de mis oídos. Al igual que la ira de su hermano mayor.

El tiene razón. Si yo no me hubiera acercado a él, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Por favor, rompe la ilusión que tengo de ti en mil pedazos y deja que mi música la repare por ti.

Cariño mío, ha llegado el momento de partir.

¿Vivir?... ¿a qué le llamas vivir?...

Si todavía queda algo de aire en mis pulmones, debería seguir forzándome y retenerlo…

Si un gramo de vida me queda, ¿debería aceptarlo?...

¡Wolfram!

Yuuri abrió los ojos. Sólo estaba el clásico techo de hospital. Con las clásicas persianas que jamás abren.

Se sentó en la cama y vio sus manos que permanecían vendadas.

Recordó al instante, cada palabra y cada herida.

Y las imperantes súplicas de ese chico rubio, que le había arrastrado a su mundo de notas, acordes e interpretaciones.

Yuuri miró a su madre y luego a su hermano. La preocupación, se convirtió en alivio y éste en ira.

Para ese entonces, Wolfram tenía hecha su maleta. Una serie de conciertos fueron programados por su representante. Debía partir en ese mismo instante.

No importa dónde esté, porque vives dentro de mí…

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 6 Eres mi música

Capítulo VI "Eres mi música"

Tú eres todo lo que poseo en este mundo,  
Todo lo que amo y espero,  
Eres quien me trae a la vida,  
No me la quites… por favor.

Yuuri veía sin mayor motivación el clásico techo de hospital. Su madre llegaría en unos minutos más y al menos tendría a alguien con quien conversar.

¿Por qué Wolfram no iba a visitarle?...

Después de todo, la culpa fue mía.

Quería verle. No importaba cuándo ni dónde. Saber que está bien y que le está esperando para una nueva lección de piano. Oh, cuánto extrañaba sus lecciones de piano.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Era su madre.

-Buenos días, Yuu-chan- decía con una flamante sonrisa.

-Buenos días- responde desmotivado.

-Mira Yuu-chan- le muestra una televisión portátil.

Parecía ser el mejor regalo del mundo. A Yuuri le brillaron los ojos y su madre lo enchufó.

Fueron cambiando canales hasta que en uno, salió la noticia de que Wolfram estaba de gira por el país.

-Así que era por eso- dice el pelinegro muy bajo.

Wolfram había comenzado su gira el mismo día en que él estaba grave en el hospital.

Él ya no le importaba para nada.

Esa idea le deprimió aún más.

Miró su mano y sus dedos. ¿Valió la pena perder el movimiento de sus dedos por su causa?

-Apágala por favor- le pide Yuuri a su madre.

-Yuu-chan, traje algunos dulces- dice para animarle.

Una sonrisa falsa apareció en sus labios. Aceptó los pasteles y comió sin saborearlos.

Mientras que Wolfram seguía de gira. Su madre estaba muy preocupada por él.

Apenas comía y dormía.

Practicaba hasta que no podía mover sus dedos.

Varias veces tenía fuertes calambres en sus brazos.

Era como si se estuviese castigando por algo que no hizo.

-Ve donde él.

Fueron las escuetas palabras de su madre, quien le conocía tan bien.

-¿La gira?- pregunta con desconcierto.

-Se corren las fechas- responde y le abraza- ve por él.

Era lo que necesitaba oír.

Tomó el tren bala y viajó toda la noche.

Yuuri estaba dormido a causa de los sedantes.

Wolfram de infiltrado se metió a la habitación del pelinegro.

Se acercó con cuidado para no causar ningún ruido. Qué importaba el cansancio acumulado y las horas de viaje. Todo valía la pena para estar cerca de él.

Le miró hasta el punto de contemplarle. Tomó su mano y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Aquella mano que no podría funcionar en su totalidad permanecía vendada.

En ese instante las palabras estaban demás. Era mágico.

Acercó sus labios y besó esos vendajes. Después se fue de la habitación antes que la enfermera de turno llamara a seguridad.

Ahora podría estar tranquilo. Saber que estaba vivo, era suficiente.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y Yuuri abría sus ojos. La enfermera le traía el desayuno.

Comió sin tener mucho apetito. A las 10 llegaría su madre y esta vez vendría su hermano Shou.

Eso pensó. Nada más al ser retirada la bandeja por la enfermera, un joven alto, cabello castaño y mirada amable entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días Yuuri- le saluda con tono cordial, hasta formal.

-Buenos días, doctor- responde.

-Mi nombre es Conrad, estaré a cargo de tu tratamiento.

Yuuri sonrió. No era esa falsa sonrisa de antes. Él parecía una buena persona.

Su sonrisa le producía tranquilidad y seguridad.

-Déjame ver tu mano- dice y se sienta en una silla que estaba cerca de la camilla.

Con cuidado retira el vendaje y ve el gran daño que le hicieron. Prácticamente para los doctores no fue una cirugía de rutina.

-Esperaremos hasta que te retiren los puntos y comenzaré con la terapia de movimiento.

-¿Qué sucede doctor?- pregunta Yuuri al ver sus heridas.

Con puntos por todas partes, no era nada agradable de ver.

-Debemos esperar Yuuri- le explica- por lo que veo, los puntos están casi secos.

-La enfermera todos los días me hace curaciones y me retira unos dos puntos.

-Es un tratamiento largo- dice con tono vehemente- nos veremos pronto, Yuuri- vuelve a sonreír.

Yuuri al verle sonreír, sintió mucha tranquilidad.

"Todo estará bien"- pensaba y correspondió la sonrisa.

Conrad abandonó la habitación, saludando de paso a la madre de Yuuri.

La señora quedó más tranquila al notar que su hijo estaba más contento y dispuesto.

Yuuri miró hacia la ventana y notó que en su velador había una cadena con una medalla. La tomó y la miró con detenimiento. Tenía el nombre de Wolfram escrito en la parte posterior.

Sonrió con una felicidad que llenaba el lugar.

Wolfram… todo va a estar bien.

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo VII Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo VII Un nuevo comienzo

Habían pasado varios días y la recuperación de Yuuri fue más que sorprendente. Le habían quitado todos los puntos y comenzaría la terapia de movimiento con ese amable doctor llamado Conrad.

Desde aquella noche, no había tenido noticias de Wolfram. Ninguna llamada, ninguna visita, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Tampoco encendía la televisión portátil.

Con el pasar del tiempo, su corazón se fue llenando de soledad. Tristeza.

"Todo va a estar bien", parecían palabras mágicas. Pero no era así.

La soledad se hace eterna ahora que no estás conmigo.

Cada día que pasa, es morir lentamente consumido en este lugar.

Por eso, llevo grabado en mi memoria, todos los buenos momentos que tuvimos. Esos momentos me mantienen con vida.

Tal vez después de todo nunca debimos estar juntos…

Tú estarías aquí y yo tendría mi mano normal.

Al ver las cicatrices de ese acto de crueldad, me recuerda que fue por tu causa.

Hoy tuve la primera sesión con el doctor Conrad.

Es un hombre muy amable y comprensivo.

Fuera de eso, mi mamá y mi hermano son los únicos que vienen a verme todos los días.

Pareciera que nada ha cambiado… nada hubiese pasado…

-Yuu-chan- la voz de su madre le trae de vuelta a la realidad- practiquemos los ejercicios de hoy.

-Sí- responde mecánicamente.

"Todo va a estar bien"…

No todo se ha perdido… ¿verdad?

"Quizás bastaba respirar, sólo respirar muy lento"…

Wolfram por su parte entrenaba todos los días. Se había vuelto un devoto del piano.

-Wolfram, es hora de cenar- dice su madre abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Sólo un poco más…

No se había percatado que todos los días tocaba la misma pieza musical. Aquella que le estaba enseñando a Yuuri.

-Yuuri…

Sólo porque estaban juntos Yuuri fue gravemente lastimado.

No podía sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Eso lo irritaba.

Así es. Cuando la corriente es demasiado fuerte para poder ir contra ella, o te lastimas en el intento o te dejas arrastrar…

Wolfram dio un concierto tras otro. Sin embargo, la crítica lo terminó por derrumbar.

Se había convertido en un pianista sin corazón. Había perdido su talento.

Allí estaba otra vez. Al fondo del abismo.

-Todo va a pasar, ya lo verás.

"Todo va a pasar"…

Nada va a pasar…

Lo había perdido todo desde el momento en que le dejó.

¿Qué me diría en estos momentos?

Quiero soñar, que puedo hablarte ahora… ahora…

Es cuando estamos al fondo del abismo cuando necesitamos quién nos rescate…

Wolfram tomó sus maletas y se fue de su casa. Todo ese tiempo que estuvo lejos de él, sabiendo que nunca debió dejarle… sabiendo que cada segundo del día era una búsqueda constante entre el público…

No es que hubiese perdido el talento… había perdido la razón de tocar el piano.

Para Yuuri, aquel joven de cabellos rubios poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un recuerdo.

Al igual que aquella medalla que llevaba sin importar la época en su cuello.

Wolfram fue lo más rápido posible… demasiada velocidad.

El accidente fue tremendo. Una colisión múltiple con heridos de gravedad y personas fallecidas.

Yuuri hacia sus ejercicios de rehabilitación en la sección de kinesioterapia cuando la cadena se corta de su cuello. La medalla rodó por el suelo y no la pudo encontrar.

-Wolfram- dijo de forma instantánea.

El locutor de la radio que ponían en la sala de kinesioterapia había cortado la programación para dar una noticia de último minuto.

Queridos auditores, tenemos una triste noticia que darles el día de hoy… el joven pianista Wolfram Van Belefield falleció de forma instantánea en la colisión múltiple luego de que su vehículo chocara en una intersección…

Yuuri no podía seguir escuchando la radio… Wolfram… había muerto sin poder verle una vez más…

Él jamás volvería…

Con mis ojos cerrados te busco,  
Trato de tocar tus dedos,  
Como si al tocarte pudiera curarte,  
Tu rostro se esconde entre la gente…

Una mentira eso derraman tus ojos,  
Un dolor que no puedes soportar,  
Parte tu corazón en pedazos,  
Se esparcen bajo tus pies.

La sonrisa del ayer,  
Se la llevó el viento,  
El tiempo pasó sin poder detenerlo,  
No hay nada que puedas hacer,  
Sólo ríndete,  
Doblega tu orgullo  
Regresa a mí…

En tus viejas partituras,  
Anotas los vestigios de este amor,  
Y este viejo piano,  
No podrás tocarlo jamás…

Ven, enséñame otra vez,  
Como se ama a un extraño,  
Que no sabe escuchar…

Los vestigios del viento,  
Nos traen de vuelta,  
Nos quieren juntar,  
Si sólo sabemos llorar,  
Limpia tu rostro,  
No todo es tristeza,  
Esa sonrisa nos liberará.

Dentro de ti todavía está,  
Aquel corazón que sólo sabe amar,  
Buscando a su dueño entre cristales.

Perdóname, si sólo sé decir esto…

Mira, cuando mi voz de eleva,  
Tratando de alcanzar lo imposible,  
No me dejes atrás,  
Por favor.

Las notas de este canto, somos tú y yo,  
Luchando por prevalecer en él,  
Queriendo borrar lo que dije,  
No eran palabras sinceras,  
Sólo sombras en mi voz,  
Que se apagan lentamente.

Sé que dentro de mí,  
Tu nombre está grabado,  
Destruido como estas hojas,  
Siempre habrá un nuevo comienzo,  
Un cambio de estación,  
Una oportunidad,  
De volver a encontrarte.

Así fue… aquel sueño que era una vaga ilusión, todas las noches fue una nueva realidad.

A pesar de su discapacidad, Yuuri se convirtió en un pianista prodigioso.

Podía jurar que en todas sus presentaciones, en el mismo asiento, aquel chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, regresaba para escucharle atentamente.

FIN.


End file.
